VACATION DUDES
by flarey phoenix
Summary: the famous tabs is in da hizouse, five teens on holiday two meet love found, romance, fun, tears, and tropical cats tigers, panthers, you get the idea what will happen read and find out dxs maybe some txc in the future
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-on our way to England

"Chrissie do we have to go I mean it's not like I have to help with your freaking ghost stuff" said sam

"I know I know but I wanted a friend there and since you're the only one I have well heh I asked my mum whether you could come… hey that rhymed" she said

"oh god she's off again with the rhyming" said sam shaking her head while her friend was rhyming stuff (near the back)

"danny why do we have to go I mean sure tabs is a ghost but me I'm just a normal kid" whined tucker at a seventeen year old danny fenton

"well you wanted to meet new girls so I'm bringing you along and besides paulina was ready to kill you" said danny

"fine but why are we going to England again I mean you have duties in amity" said tucker

"my parents can take care of that for now we're on vacation and looking for some ghosts in England I bet there's loads but none like me" said danny

"ego much" said tabs

"oh ha, ha tabs, I bet there's not a cat like you anywhere" said danny

"awww thanks" said tabs

"I meant by the talking and human thing" said danny smirking

"oh thanks" said tabs slightly annoyed

"I'll be back In a min guys" said danny

"kay dude" said tucker and he got up and walked towards the toilet and heard sam and Chrissie talking

"you know chrissie I'm just guna be in the hotel at all moments of this vacation of ours" said sam

"no you won't you'll be guy hunting like I will be" she said making sam shake her head

"can I kill you" said sam

"you could try" said chrissie

"oh what's the point" said sam and danny stopped listening then and went to the bathroom, when he got out one of the girls was gone and everyone was screaming and then his ghost sense went off so he ran back in and transformed and flew out the plane to find a girl ghost fighting a large blob thing floating out side the plane

"need help" said danny

"help would be gratefully accepted" said the girl

"ok then" ad he sucked it up the thermos

"thanks" she said

"no problem so who are you" said danny

"a newbie that's who I am I'm chrissie madison nice to meet you" she said

"what do you mean newbie" said danny

"hybrid new one too I heard there was another but I don't know who it is" she said

"you're a hybrid but I'm a hybrid…well that sucks" said danny

"so you're the other hybrid" she said

"yeah and I have to go" said danny

"why"

"plane's flying off" said danny

"oh shit sam's waiting for me" she said

"who" said danny

"sam manson she's my best and only friend, you'd like her but we have to get back to that plane" she said

"yeah my cat and friend is waiting on the plane" said danny

"wait cat?"

"yeah she's a hybrid too, ok I'll explain later now lets get back to the plane" said danny

"good idea" and they flew back to the plane and reverted back without anyone noticing Chrissie went back to sam and danny went back to tucker and tabs

"where were you, I was stuck with techno boy babbling on about his PDA" said tabs

"sorry tabs I had a ghost to deal with" said danny

"oh, yeah right" said tabs sarcastically

"yeah" said danny I was defending himself

"ok prove it" said tabs and he got up and walked over to Chrissie

"erm excuse me but could I talk with you a minute" said danny

"do I know you" she asked raising and eyebrow

"yes erm we met earlier" he said making his eyes green

"oh right yeah ok, I'll be back in a minute sam" she said getting up

"ok Chrissie" said sam with her eyes closed listening to music so they walked to tucker and tabs

"and how exactly is this proving anything" said tabs

"did we or did we not fight a ghost" he asked

"erm" she said unsure

"don't worry she's the cat and he's just help really" said danny

"well then, yes we did a big green blob thing" she said

"and how would you do that and danny why'd you tell her I was a cat" said tabs

"I'm a ghost hybrid" she said

"oooh" said tabs

"yes have I proven my point yet" said danny

"sure whatever" said tabs

"ok I need introductions" said Chrissie

"well I'm danny fenton A.K.A danny phantom, she's Tabitha kitten in human form in cat form tabs and in ghost feline phantom"

"nice to meet you" said tabs

"and he's techno boy tucker Foley" said danny

"hi" said tucker messing with his PDA

"hi" said Chrissie "well I'm Chrissie Blaydon A.KA. Chrissie Madison…sam came up with the name not me" said Chrissie

"who is sam" said danny

"that girl that was sat next to me" said chrissie

"oh the goth" said danny

"yeah her" she said

"oh, why did you say I'd like her" he asked

"here come and meet her" said chrissie

"okay" said danny and he followed her back to the seat

"sam" said chrissie and she took out her head phones and opened her eyes

"what" she said

"I have someone here to meet you" she said and pushed danny into view

"h-hi" said sam _'wow she has gorges eyes' _thought danny

"h-hi…erm, nice to meet you sam I presume" he said

"that's me so why is he here" she asked chrissie

"because he got curious about who you were" she said

"oh and how do you know him" she said smirking

"you have a sick mind do you know that, anyway erm danny do you mind if I tell her she know's about me so" she said

"just promise you won't tell anyone" he said

"I promise" said sam

"he's a hybrid" she said

"another one" said sam

"yeah but he's better than me, you know phantom" said chrissie

"yeah that dreamy ghost kid" said sam with a zoned out expression on her face and danny blushed deep red while chrissy was doing the kill sign

"erm sam this is phantom" she said pointing to danny smirking sam just blushed a lot

"er, erm sorry" said sam blushing

"no problem" said danny blushing

"ok that's about enough embarrassment for one day, danny I think tuckers guna have no eyes left he doesn't shut up" said chrissy looking at the two one of which was babbling on and the other had sharp claws showing

"ok bye I have to go before my cat kills my friend" said danny getting back to his seat

"I can't believe I just said that" said sam as chrissie sat down

"well life sucks and then you die or in my case you die in between life so that just majourly sucks" said Chrissie

"I know but he was right there when I said it" she said whining

"I know but the best part is you like both of em and he likes you" said chrissie

"I what now and he what now" said sam surprised

"you have a crush on both ghost and human side of him and don't deny it you can't hide it from me" she said

"fine maybe just a little one" and chrissie looked at her

"ok a big one but I bet he doesn't like me" she said

"he does I know by the way he was staring at your unique violet eyes, I'll bet ya by the end of this holiday you two will be together" said chrissie smirking

"I'll take that bet" challenged sam

"I'll wager $50" she said

"I'll wager $100" said sam

"deal" they both said shaking hands.

**Well there you go chapter1 of a new story which is guna be good so read on if I have the next chappie up yet (it annoys me when they say read on and you can't) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-england

The plane had landed and they were getting off

"Sam wait up" said chrissie

"hurry up" said sam getting off the plane so she phased through everyone and caught up with sam and everyone just had weird looks on their faces (could you blame them) while they got off tabs had changed into a cat to get through the crowd and she saw chrissie so she ran over

"Hey look sam it's a cat" said chrissie

"What's it doing here" said sam

"I am actually on vacation" said tabs surprising sam

"Oh it's you, tabs right" said chrissie

"In the fur" said tabs smirking

"TABS" shouted Danny

"Over here doofus" she shouted playfully

"Hey I'm not a doofus" he said going over to her

"Yes, you are" said tabs

"Chrissie that cat is talking" said sam

"Yes I am cool eh I thought so at first" said tabs

"But you're a cat" said sam

"Part cat actually I'm also human and ghost" said tabs

"How the heck did that happen" said sam

"Ask genius over there he was the one who made us go in the stupid swirling vortex of ghosts" said tabs pointing at tucker who was messing with his PDA

"Okay" said sam

"Well nobody's looking so" said tabs and she morphed into a human

"Whoa" said sam

"I know now Danny where is this hotel" said tabs

"It's the four seasons hotel is round here somewhere" said Danny

"Hey that's the hotel we're staying at" said chrissie

"Cool do you know where it is" said tabs

"I was just guna fly round till I found it" said chrissie

"Lets get a taxi" said tucker who had stopped messing with his PDA (oh my god call the news crews it's a historical event)

"Good idea tuck" said Danny

"Thanks" said tucker and they grabbed the luggage and caught a taxi and they decided to go together

"So where too" said the driver

"Four seasons hotel please" said Danny

"Ok" said the driver and he set off

"So sam you think I'm dreamy do you" said Danny smirking

"Erm well I, I said sorry about that" she said

"Wait she thinks you dreamy eh" said tabs forming a plan in her evil little mind

"Dude seriously" said tucker who had looked up from his PDA then back to start a website on the week to comes events

"Yes she said it on the plane" said Danny

"Ok stop tormenting my friend now or I shall be forced to kick your arse" said chrissie

"Oh really" said tabs and Danny together

"Ok I'll shut up now" said chrissie knowing full well that she couldn't hurt Danny or tabs

"God you got her to shut up you're the first one to do that, my hero" said sam sarcastically

"So I'm your hero and you think I'm dreamy eh" said Danny

"Ok can we drop the dreamy thing now" said sam

"Fine" said Danny smirking at the blushing Goth

"I wont, you have it bad for Danny, you have it bad for Danny, you have it bad for Danny" sung tabs shaking her head side to side

"SHUT UP" shouted both Danny and sam (at the same time in the same pitch with the same facial expressions hehehe I had to say that)

"God fine" said tabs who carried it on in her head

"Ok guy's this is it" said the driver

"Thanks" said Danny

"Here I'll handle the fare" said sam handing the driver a ten pound note (they converted the money at the post office)

"Thanks" said the driver and they got out and got their luggage and he drove off

"So this is it" said Danny

"Guess so" said tabs "I wonder if they allow pets" said tabs

"We can only hope" said Danny

"Lets go get checked in" said tucker

"Good idea" said chrissie and sam at the same time and they walked in and to the desk

"Can I help you" said the woman at the reception

"Yeah we booked rooms here under the Fenton's" said Danny and she checked the computer

"Ah here you are Tabitha kitten tucker Foley and danny fenton" she said "here are your keys your rooms are 16 17 and 19" she said handing them card like keys and they walked off to find the rooms and sam and chrissie walked up to the desk

"Hi we booked rooms under the mansons" said sam

"oh yes here miss sam manson and miss chrissie Blaydon your rooms are 18 and 20" said the woman handing sam number 18 and chrissie number 20 and they walked off to the rooms when they got there sam went in room 18 and chrissie went in room 20 and unpacked the suitcases and someone knocked on the door so she went to answer and she opened it and chrissie walked in

"You know who's right next to you" she said

"Who" said sam?

"The guy you're crushin on that dreamy ghost kid" said Chrissie

"Huh wait he's next to me" said sam

"Yeah and tabs is next to me" she said

"Oh cool" said sam (with tabs)

"ok which animal should I turn into to get look around here, something fast" said tabs "he I've got it" and she changed into a black and white cheetah "puuurrrrfect" she said and she walked out the room and next door and scratched on the door and sam opened it and jumped

"Oh don't worry it's me tabs I can morph into any animal I want" said tabs walking in (still a cheetah)

"Oh right" said sam and she changed back "ok since I'm guna be staying here for a week which room is Danny's again" asked tabs

"17" said chrissie

"Thanks" said tabs and she changed into a cheetah and ran out the room

"Ok I'm guna go and unpack so seya sam" said chrissie

"Ok seya later" said sam as she heard screams from down the hall way

"I better go tell tabs not to be a cheetah in a hotel" said chrissie running out the room and down the hall so sam shut the door and went into the bathroom to see another door leading into the room next door

"Oh great I'm sharing a bathroom with a… hot ghost" said sam with a dreamy look on her face

"You know that doesn't help your predicament" said Danny becoming visible smirking and blushing

"Erm, gotta go" she said running out the bathroom blushing madly

"Erm knock, knock" said Danny coming through the door

"What is it do you want to tease me again" said sam unpacking her stuff

"Actually no I came to, erm actually I don't know what I came for" he said with a confused look on his face

"Well your cats scaring everyone" said sam

"How" said Danny

"She changed into a cheetah and ran down the halls" said sam

"Oh I told her not to do that" said Danny

"Eh don't worry Chrissies taking care of it" said sam

"okay" said danny "hey sam do you wanna go for a walk or something cause tabs is running about tuckers on his PDA, no change there and Chrissies chasing tabs" said danny

"Sure one minute" she said and she unpacked her stuff and walked out the room with Danny

"So where are we going" said sam

"don't know how about this fun park that I saw on the internet Southport I think it's called, it's only down the road"(I love that place) said danny

"Ok sounds fun" she said smirking and they walked off and then they came to the park

"Whoa," said sam

"Yeah" said Danny "hey look all day wristbands" said Danny

"£18.00" said sam

"Let's go" said Danny

"Ok, I'll pay" said sam

"How can you pay?"

"I don't like to admit it but, I'm rich" said sam

"Ohhhhhhh ok then" said Danny and they got the wrist band and ran in they walked about a bit and saw it, the traumatizer

"Whoa that looks fun" said sam

"Eh I could do that in my sleep" said Danny

"Come on then" said sam

"Ok" said Danny and they ran to the line it wasn't that long so they got on first and were strapped in

"Are you ready sam" said Danny

"yeah" said sam and the ride started it went up to the top and then down and twirled round and upside down and sideways round and down and up and around after two minutes the ride came to a stop and they go off and walked out and looked at the pictures sam looked bored and danny was picking something out of his teeth

"Where to now" said sam?

"How about that big boat over there" said Danny pointing to a boat that was swaying?

"oh I love that ride come on" said sam grabbing his hand and dragging him to the ride when they got there they noticed it was a long cue and they noticed they were still holding hands so they let go and blushed

"Sorry" said sam

"No problem" said Danny smirking and then the cue got shorter and shorter and they finally got on

"Hold on danny" said sam

"I can fly even if I fall out so ha" said Danny

"fine" said sam and the ride started and the boat rocked side to side until it was at a complete straight sideways line and they it swung again and slowed down and came to a stop and then they got off and walked about a bit until they came to the tagada (if you've bin to Southport you'll know what that is it's near the cyclone)

"Oh I love this one" said Danny smirking

"your not the only one on that one" said sam and they ran to it and there was no cue at all so they got on and it began going round in a star like pattern and spinning sam and danny were laughing their head off because sam was shouting 'freedom' and danny was oddly shouting right after 'lass Vegas' when they got off both of them were dizzy

"Ok I need to sit down" said sam sitting on a bench

"me too" said danny sitting next to her after about three minutes they got up and went into the arcades

"Ok I bet I can win you one of these" said Danny pointing at a dog

"Ok then" said sam and he put the money in and controlled the claw to a husky and it went down and grabbed it the claw picked it up and then just before it put it in the basket it dropped it

"Oh that sucks I won that fair and square" said Danny

"These machines suck" said sam

"You are getting that husky" said Danny and he phased his arm through the machine and brought out a husky

"You can't do that" said sam

"I just did here I won it fair and square so there you go" said Danny

"Thanks" she said holding it and they went to get something to eat

"No what do you want" said Danny

"Erm I'll have some candyfloss please" said sam

"Ok" he said "I'll have two bags of candyfloss and a large Pepsi please" said Danny and the man got the things "that'll be £8.50 please" said the guy and Danny handed him the money and they walked off and they walked past a haunted house

"Hey do ya wanna go in there" said sam

"It kinda defeats the purpose a ghost being in a haunted house but ok" said Danny and they walked in and there we skeletons everywhere

"This isn't scary at all" said sam

"Yeah but watch this" and he transformed and walked around with her and they came up to a group of kids and sam tapped one of them on the shoulder

"Hey kids it's a ghost" said sam

"Yeah right lady it might be a haunted house but we're not stupid" said the kid and he turned round to see Danny smirking

"Hey kids" said Danny

"Oh come on like that's a ghost" said a girl

"Well then I guess you don't recognise me, I'm the famous Danny phantom" said Danny and he kids froze "boo" said Danny and they ran off

"Nice one danny" said sam smirking

"Now you dreamy hero is here miss" said Danny

"Oh your guna die for that" said sam

"To late" said Danny

"Fine but when you're human you die" said sam

"Fine" and he reverted back "go on kill the hero" said Danny

"Nah thanks I'll just put up with him" she said shoving him playfully

"Hey" said Danny almost falling over

"How about we go get a few souvenirs" said sam

"Good idea" said Danny and they ran off to the traumatizer shop and walked in

"Whoa look at them key rings" said sam looking at the gothic designs

"I know cool, hey there's necklaces here with the same patter on them" said Danny looking at the necklaces

"Which on to get" said sam?

"Sam you could buy the entire store if you wanted to" said Danny

"Oh yeah that's true" said sam picking up a necklace and a key ring that had the same design on it and bought them,

"Hey sam check these out" said Danny looking at the posters so she went over to him and flicked through them and came to one that had wolves whales dolphins seals and penguins it was the artic and it had the northern lights above the wolves

"That's amazing" said sam in awe

"That's the last one I'd of thought you'd have liked" said Danny

"I know but look at it, its gorges" said sam

"Well get it then" said Danny

"I am" said sam then she looked at the number and picked out the poster and paid for it,

"Ok where to now" said Danny

"How about that big wheel" said sam?

"Why?" asked Danny suspiciously

"I want to see the park you should be able to see the entire thing from up there" said sam

"You want a look of the entire park do you" said Danny smirking

"Yeah why"

"I have a better idea" said Danny and he ran off

"Hey where's he going" said sam but he'd gone

"I'm here" said Danny behind her and she turned round to see Danny phantom smirking at her

"Good idea" said sam

"I know, I figured that if you wanted a view of the park flying would suit you better" said Danny

"I've always wanted to go flying" said sam

"Hasn't Chrissie taken you yet" asked Danny

"No cause she doesn't want to drop me" said sam

"Oh right well I wont drop you" said Danny

"I hope not" said sam and he picked her up and they flew up into the sky "whoa this is so cool" said sam

"I know, I've bin doing this since I was fourteen" said Danny

"Really" said sam

"Yeah I was fourteen when I got my powers and now I'm the most powerful ghost there is" said Danny smiling

"Wait so all the times in the first year phantom showed up in amity he was fourteen" said sam

"Yeah pretty much" said Danny "so which school do you go too" said Danny

"I go to and all girls school but my grandma is making my parents put me in a regular school after this holiday" said sam

"Oh so which school are you going" said Danny

"Casper high" said sam

"Well your lucky that school is protected by none other than, me" said Danny

"Wait you go there" said sam

"Yeah so does tabs and tucker" said Danny

"Wait a cat goes to school" said sam (they're still flying)

"Yeah but she gets annoyed sometimes" said Danny

"Why" asked sam

"All the guys in school want to date her" said Danny

"Oh my god she's a cat" said sam

"I know tucker knows too but even he asks her sometimes" said Danny

"Oh crap look at the time we better be getting back to the hotel" said sam

"Crud your right come on" and he flew them out of the park and through the hotel walls and into Danny's room

"Well that was fun" said Sam

"I know and we didn't have any trouble with ghosts" said Danny

"Very true now where am I going to put this little guy" said Sam looking at her teddy dog

"How about on your bedside table or something" said Danny

"Good idea" said Sam smirking

"I know that's rare for me" said Danny smirking

"Well thanks for the fun time Danny" she said and kissed him on the cheek and ran out into her room while he just stood there shocked when his mind registered what had happened which was like five minutes after the incident he smiled,

"Well then I guess more fun tomorrow then eh" said Danny led down on his bed smirking to himself.

**Well there you go chapter2 of VACATION and Chrissie is so guna win that bet anyway please review but if you don't have anything nice or constructive to say don't even bother.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3-more fun and almost kisses

It was morning and Danny's ghost sense went off so did Chrissies and she ran to his room and knocked on

"come in" said Danny

"did your ghost sense just go off" said Chrissie

"yeah come on lets go check it out" said Danny going ghost so did Chrissie and they flew out the room and followed their senses and they came to a massive ghost griffin (yes I said it griffin)

"holy crud look at that thing" said danny

"we can take it" said Chrissie

"why didn't you bring me" said tabs floating next to them

"sorry we forgot" said danny

"ok, lets just take this thing down" said tabs smirking

"I heard that" said Chrissie and everyone below had noticed the three ghost kids hovering in front or the griffin and they knew who they were Danny Phantom Feline Phantom and Chrissie Madison the heroes of Amity Park and everyone was cheering for them

"lets do this" said danny flying at the griffin it squawked and flew at them

"bye bye birdie" said tabs and she turned into a dragon and flew behind it and danny, with it caught off guard, sucked it up in the thermos and everyone cheered louder as they flew off back to the hotel when they got there danny went into his room and tabs and Chrissie went to theirs and he knocked on the bathroom door

"sorry girl showering in here" came Sam's voice from the bathroom

"fine" said danny and he sat down and turned on the tv the news was on

"today in central southport three teens were spotted not just any teens the famous high powered teen heroes of amity park danny phantom" and a picture of him showed up on the tv "feline phantom" and his picture switched to one of his cat "and the new ghost on the scene Chrissie Madison" and tab's picture switched to chrissie's and then it went back to the anchor woman "they appeared just after a ghost attack started the ghost in question was a very large griffin but quick thinking from the teens earn it a one way ticket to the thermos that danny phantom carries with him at all times" she said "we have a video of the scene from a onlooker here it is" said the woman and a video was shown of tab morphing and danny sucking it up while Chrissie just floated there then they flew off and the video went off "we have heroes in england ladies and gentlemen now lets give em a warm welcome, I'm Lesley summers and this is channel five news" and It went off

"OK YOU CAN COME IN NOW" yelled sam from the bathroom as she went out and he walked in and washed his face and brushed his teeth and dried his face and knocked on sams door

"one minute" said sam after a few minutes "ok come in" she said

"hey" said danny

"hi what do you want" said sam

"I wanted to see if you'd like to go for a walk around" said danny

"ok what about the others" asked sam

"tucker's messin with his PDA, again, and I don't know about the other girls" said danny

"well lets go ask" said sam running out the room to Chrissies and she knocked on but no answer

"chrissie are you in there" and sam heard a light snore "ok then she wont be coming" said sam then she knocked on tabs door

"come in" said tabs and she walked in the find a cat lying on the bed

"tabs do ya wanna go for a walk with me and danny" said sam

"nah you go have fun with my owner he needs it he hasn't had fun in ages if it wasn't for me yelling out I needed a vacation we wouldn't be here" said tabs

"ok then" said sam and she walked out

"oh and sam" said tabs

"what"  
"he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while either if you get my meaning" said tabs smirking

"that's not funny" said sam

"yeah it is now go" said tabs

"fine" said sam and she walked out smirking and went back to danny

"well" asked danny

"only us goin tabs wants you to have fun for once and Chrissies asleep" said sam

"well ok then lets go" said danny walking out the room and she followed and they walked out the hotel

"so where to" said danny

"how about we go explore" said sam

"ok then lets go" and they began walking, on the journey sam had bought a few things and some chips and gravy danny had bought some thing's too and he had gotten chips and curry instead and were now in a store looking at a few things when a girl came upto danny she had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and she was thin

"hello are you danny fenton" said the girl

"yeah and you are" asked danny

"I'm Melanie a friend told me that wherever you go phantom is sure to show up so could you hang around with me please" she asked

"let me guess paulina right" said danny

"yes" said the girl

"no he will not hang around with you ok" said sam

"sorry freak but nobody pushed your buzzer" said the girl cockily

"hey Sam's right I'm not guna hang round with you no matter what you do cause for one I'm spending time with a friend of mine and for two I don't know you and three I really just don't want to, come on sam lets get out of here" he said walking away from the shocked teen girl

"thanks danny" said sam

"eh no problem I'd never ditch you" said danny smirking

"I hope not" said sam

"hey do you want to go to the beck for a bit" said danny

"sure why not" said sam and they walked off to the beach and sam took off her boots and walked without shoes along the beach

"every holiday should be like this one" said sam smiling

"I know to be honest I never thought I'd meet anyone on this holiday except fan girls" said danny

"yeah I never thought for once I'd be hanging round with danny phantom or that you were him" said sam

"yeah and you never thought you'd be saying that I was dreamy right in front of me did you" said danny messing with her

"I told you to drop that" said sam shoving him

"I can't it's just too funny" said danny then he realised something "wait after you found out about me being phantom you still said that hot ghost thing" said danny thinking (for once) "er well heh sorry" said sam blushing

"hey it doesn't matter I don't care, hey do you wanna go diving" said danny smirking

"how?" asked sam

"well since I'm a ghost I can go intangible there by allowing me to breath underwater so that means you can" said danny

"really" said sam

"yeah come on" and he went ghost and picked her up and flew out over the ocean

"we're goin in" said danny and he dived into the water making them both intangible

"whoa" said sam in awe at the undersea world that she was witnessing,

"I know I always do this back home" said danny as a load of fish swam round them

"I'd love to be able to do this anytime I wanted, to be free and not cadged like and animal" said sam

"why do you feel like that" asked danny concerned

"well my parents think I should date wealthy guys and flaunt my richness to the world and they don't exactly like me because of my Goth ness, they want me to wear pink frilly dresses all the time" said sam

"well your away from that now lets have fun" said danny

"ok" said sam and they swam round for hours under the water having fun until it got late

"sam I think we should be heading back to the hotel" said danny kinda disappointed

"yeah" she said _'I can't believe it I met him what two days ago and already I'm falling for him I guess she's guna win the bet if he likes me back' _she thought to herself

"ok sam lets get back" said danny _'oh my god I'm falling for her and I met her two days ago, oh who cares I love her' _he thought happily and he took her out of the water and flew her back to the hotel and landed in her room

"thanks danny" said sam smiling

"no need to thank me sam I had fun too" said danny smiling back at her before they knew it their faces were inching closer and closer when they were about to kiss Chrissie walked it

"sam I have- oh sorry I'll leave you to alone just carry on" she said walking back out and

closing the doorand they pulled away blushing

"sorry I'll just go now" said danny and he walked out blushing

"danny wait" said sam but he didn't hear her as he was already in his room

"well that was stupid, nice goin fenton she probably thinks you're an idiot now" he said to himself

"you know talking to yourself is stupid" said tabs coming into the room

"oh it's you" said danny

"what's up" said tabs jumping on the bed (in cat form)

"nothing" said danny

"look I've bin your cat now for I don't know how many years I can tell there's sumthin up" said tabs

"fine I was about to kiss sam and Chrissie walked in" said danny blushing

"one moment please" and she turned into a panther and ran out of the room and into Chrissies

"tabs is that you" said chrissie

"yes it's me why did you walk in on them now he thinks she hates him" said tabs turning into a cat

"oh god I'll go and talk to him" said chrissie getting up

"nah leave him it's better like that just let sam talk to him" said tabs and she walked out and into sams room

"sam" said tabs sam was led on the bed

"what" she asked it looked as if she'd been crying

"are you ok" said tabs

"no he hates me I know it" said sam

"no he doesn't and I know that for a fact" said tabs

"oh really how" said sam getting up

"thinks you hate him and would he have went to kiss you if he did, I mean come on your not that stupid are you" said tabs

"wait he thinks I hate him" said sam surprised

"yes he does and well you were crying, chrissie will pay for this" said tabs with a evil look on her face

"could you leave please I want to be alone" said sam

"ok I'll go have a go at chrissie" said tabs

"ok oh and check on that tucker I think he's ill or something" said sam

"ok I will" said tabs and she ran out and sam fell asleep into dreams about, danny.

**Romance, tears, complications, what's not to love anyway I hope you like they story I was in south port when I came up with it that's how I know all the rides well it's now 12.39am and I have to go to bed so night ya'll review and NO FLAMES **


	4. Chapter 4

Chaper4

It was the third day into the vacation so far it had been great except for the now miserable teens in rooms 18 and 17 sam had woke up feeling sad because there was no chance she'd be going out today it was raining and danny woke up sad cause he thought sam hated him so he got up and walked down to the lobby where they were serving breakfast he had a bacon sandwich with brown sauce and he ate it very quickly while sam had gone down not noticing danny on the opposite table and she ordered a salad sandwich she ate it and then got up and then noticed danny and she walked over to him

"danny" she said sighing and sitting down

"hi sam" he said with his head down

"danny do you think I hate you" said sam

"well yeah" said danny

"well I don't danny how could I be you gave me two fun filled days" said sam smiling

"so you don't hate me" said danny

"no of course not" said sam smiling

"thanks" he said smirking

"hey how about we go to the pier for a bit" said sam

"it's raining" said danny

"no it's not look it's brightened up now" said sam (weird I know)

"whoa weird we were both down and it was raining and now we're happy it's sunny" said danny (see)

"I know but come on lets go" said sam getting up and he did too and they walked out to the pier on the way Melanie tried again

"hi danny" she said sweetly

"bye Melanie" said danny and they continued to walk and she tried again

"where are you going" she asked

"we're going to the pier" said sam

"again freak nobody pushed your buzzer" she said

"stop calling her a freak and go away" said danny

"could I come with you" she said

"do you not get the concept of go away" said sam

"what are you guna do if I don't" she said to sam

"leave them alone" said a tiger behind her and danny smirked it was tabs

"oh my god you're a tiger" she said scared

"actually I'm a cat" said tabs and she morphed into a cat "danny phantom's sidekick actually now leave the two in peace and go away" said tabs

"oh like a cat can scare me" said Melanie

"ok how about a dragon" said tabs and she morphed again

"erm bye" and she ran off and tabs ran into an ally and came back as a human

"thanks tabs" said danny

"no problem glad to see the sulking is over" said tabs smirking

"oh ha ha" said both teens

"jinx you both owe me a soda" said tabs smirking

"I don't think so tabs last time you had a soda you were running all over the place for hours" said tabs

"fine you both owe me a bottle of milk then" said tabs

"fine" they both said again

"ok jinx again and I'm guna go" said tabs and she walked off back to the hotel and the two lovebirds continued they're journey (sam and danny: WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS) to the pier when they got there they sat on the edge dangling they're legs over the side,

"thanks sam" said danny

"for what" asked sam

"for not hating me" said danny smiling at her

"eh I couldn't hate you" said sam

"and why is that" said danny

"because of how dreamy you are" she said bursting out in a fit of laughter

"oh ha ha" said danny

"sorry" said sam laughing

"sam, about what happened last night" said danny

"eh don't worry about it I don't care it's not like we did anything" she said smiling

"good" said danny

"in fact this is kinda embarrassing but I was actually looking forward to it" she said blushing

"wait what" said danny

"I ain't repeating it no way you can make me" she said

fine then" he said smirking knowing full well what she said and they just sat there for a while until his phone rang he picked it up and it was jazz

"danny" she said

"what is it you sound exhausted" he said

"I am I need help mum going on a cleaning bench and if we try and stop her she'll blast us with the ecto foamer" said jazz

"oh how I love it here" said danny knowing that the ecto foamer hurts him

"danny I'm covered in that stuff from the ecto foamer" said jazz

"well how am I supposed to help" said danny

"I don't know just tell me what to do" said jazz

"shout ghost it'll snap her out of it" said danny

"thanks danny bye" she said and hung up

"who was that" said sam

"my sister my mums on a cleaning bench and both jazz and my dad are covered in ecto foam" said danny smirking

"in what now" said sam

"ecto foam, my parents are ghost hunters and they invent weapons to fight against them" said danny

"oh right" said sam

"now I'm bored" said danny

"yeah me too" said sam

"well what would the lady want to do" said danny _'kiss you' _she thought

"well I'm not saying cause you'll torment me more" said sam

"oh really so it has something to do with me" he said smirking

"maybe" said sam

"come with me a minute" said danny holding out his hand

"okay" she said unsure and she took his hand and he phased them through the peir but didn't go into the water just floating above it

"now I'm guna take a stab at this ok and you can't hate me after it either, deal" said danny

"deal" said sam and he kissed her she tensed but soon relaxed and closed her eyes and put her arms round his neck

**picture this**

sam and danny under a pier flaoting just above the waters surface kissing as a breeze caught in sam's hair and it made her hair blow up a bit and the camera spinning slowly round them to add effect

**end picturing**

danny pulled away smirking

"did I get it" said danny

"you didn't just get it you hit the nail right on the head and broke it" she said

"well that's good then" said danny

"yep" said sam

"alright then" said danny

"come on lets get back to the hotel" said sam

"ok but first" and he kissed her again quickly and then went ghost and flew off back to the hotel when he got there he phased through sam's wall

"now this time" said danny and he kissed her again just as (guess who) Chrissie walked through the door

"I'll leave now" she said closing the door smirking but the two teens didn't break apart when she closed the door.

**Next morning Sam's pov **

The next morning I woke up in danny arms no we did not do anything but we did kiss then we watched a movie and fell asleep

**Nobody's pov**

Danny woke up to a pair of violet eyes

"morning" said danny

"morning" said sam and then the door opened and tabs jumped on the bed

"ok please don't tell me you did what I think you did" said tabs

"no tabs we didn't do anything" said danny letting go of sam so she could get up

"see tabs fully clothed" said sam getting up

"good I don't want to auntie tabs any time soon" she said

"tabs you're a cat" said danny

"ah but not fully if you remember I'm part cat part human and part ghost" said tabs turning into a human to prove her point

"ok tabs point proven now could you go out please" said danny

"oh fine" she said and walked out

"sam can I ask you something" said danny

"what" said sam

"will you be my girlfriend" he asked

"no" said sam

"what, why" he asked

"a day after the holiday I'm all yours but I am guna win this bet" said sam

"which bet" said danny

"me and Chrissie made a bet that we'd be together by the end of the holiday" said sam

"why does it matter your rich anyway" said danny

"oh yeah, ok then I'm all yours" said sam smiling

"good" said danny walking up to her

"why is that" said sam

"cause I can do this now" and he kissed her and tucker ran in

"I DI- oh sorry" he said and they broke apart

"what is it with people coming in at the worst times" said sam

"what did you do tuck" said danny

"I finished with the upgrade on my PDA now I can instead of just reprogram skulker I can suck him into the thermos with you having to do anything" said tucker

"you can do that with that thing" said danny surprised

"yeah, and way to go danny you got yourself a girlfriend finally dude" said tucker

"tucker get out" said danny

"sorry" he said and walked out

"now where were we" said sam

"Somewhere along the lines of this" and he kissed her.

**Now I've really tried with the grammar in this story so at least I tried if you grammar nerds (sorry is that offended you) feel the need to flame me just remember I tried with this one but it's still not over we have a few more days to this yet and more fun for the five included in it so have fun readin **


	5. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
